


HELP FINDING FANFICTION

by BlueChoco



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:20:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29951247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueChoco/pseuds/BlueChoco
Comments: 1





	HELP FINDING FANFICTION

I know that all the characters from the TV show are in fanfiction. Alec is hurt by a demon years ago and now every once in a while he gets really cold. So cold that his life is in danger. He wants to hide this from Magnus but Magnus ends up finding out.


End file.
